Amor bañado en Sangre
by LauAkiko
Summary: "Y ahi, viendo la sangre correr por nuestros cuerpos, comprendí que nuestro amor es más eterno que la muerte." Lemon/Violento


Personajes de Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capítulo 1: La "tranquilidad" del Sengoku.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo mal, Kagome-sama?

- Para nada, Rin-chan. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Anda continúa.

- ¡Claro!

La vida en la aldea era tan pacífica que a veces no podía creerlo. Para Kagome, aún era muy divertido pensar que vivir en la época antigua ya no significara perseguir demonios e ir en busca de una perla maldita; sino que ahora podía respirar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo permitiéndose incrementar sus habilidades espirituales y compartir su tiempo con sus queridos amigos.

Pero sobre todo… Vivir al lado de Inuyasha.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, peleas, discusiones, tristezas, celos, y todos los malos ratos que se le pudieran ocurrir, pudo despertar en él el mismo sentimiento que ella había tenido desde que lo conoció.

Consiguió enamorar a aquel problemático hanyou. Si, se sentía más que satisfecha. Sobre todo porque aquel explosivo esposo suyo le había regalado amor incondicional, y una hermosa hija.

Siempre que miraba al cielo, estas cavilaciones dominaban su mente, tanto que no se daba cuenta cuando la llamaban, como lo hacía Rin ahora.

- Kagome-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Rin, disculpa. Me quede pensando nada más…

- ¿En qué?

- Tonterías mías, nada más. No me hagas caso –disuadió con un gesto de su mano- ¿Ya terminaste con las hierbas medicinales?

- Así es. Aún no estoy segura si funcionó, ¿usted qué opina, Kagome-sama?

- Pues yo las veo muy bien, creo que lograste hacer un buen remedio. Te felicito Rin, aprendes muy rápido.

- Muchas gracias, Kagome-sama.

Kagome miró a la pequeña Rin y sonrió, aunque claro ya no era tan pequeña, después de todo, contaba con 16 años y su belleza e inteligencia la hacían una de las jóvenes más hermosas y populares de la aldea. Eso sin contar las visitas de cierto inuyoukai. A pesar de que ya habían transcurrido 7 años, le era increíble creer que el frio Sesshomaru que ella conoció durante sus primeras visitas al Sengoku se convirtiera en un ser más… cálido ante la presencia de la radiante joven.

Una vez más, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, una más agresiva.

- ¡Oe, Rin! –llamó Inuyasha, quien se acercaba-

- Oh… Inuyasha-sama.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Inuyasha? –Kagome se percató- _"Con que de eso se trataba…" _

_- _El idiota está aquí… -el rostro de Rin se iluminó-

- Inuyasha-sama… No me diga que…

- Si, deberías ir ahora. Honestamente pensé que no volvería…

- Inuyasha, no digas esas cosas –reprendió Kagome-

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó la más joven, ansiosa-

La respuesta llegó sola, junto con un demonio blanco e imponente. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, Sesshomaru siempre se conservaría de la misma manera. Al igual que su fiel lacayo, Jaken. A su lado sin importar qué.

Ya habían transcurrido dos años desde su última visita y Rin sentía una gran alegría, así que no dudó en correr, dejando su creación tirada en el suelo. Kagome sonrió contemplando la escena. Rin acercándose y Sesshomaru esbozando una sonrisa prácticamente invisible. Era bonito ver aquello.

- ¡Keh! Es tan raro… -se quejó Inuyasha-

- A mí me parece algo muy bueno, ¿no crees?

- Es raro… No importa cuánto tiempo pase.

- Deja de quejarte y vamos, estoy segura de que a Sesshomaru no le agradará que nos quedemos fisgoneando aquí, además, es hora del almuerzo. ¿Sabes dónde está Naomi?

- Debe estar jugando con los hijos de Miroku y Sango. Anda vamos que ya me dio hambre.

Kagome e Inuyasha dejaron a Rin y a Sesshomaru atrás y se dirigieron a su hogar, y mientras caminaban, un pequeño terremoto en forma de una adorable niña hanyou con orejitas de perro y cabello plateado corrió hacia ellos.

- ¡Oto-san, oka-san!

- ¡Naomi-chan! ¿Dónde estabas, mi vida? –Kagome la recibió alzándola-

- Estaba con Ayumi-chan y Natsumi-chan y también con Keichi-kun. Oto-san…

- ¿Qué pasa, Naomi? –respondió su padre-

- ¿Ese olor es de Sesshomaru-oji-sama, verdad? –preguntó la pequeña-

- ¿Tú también? –se quejó el hanyou- Si, lo es… Y ya deja de llamarlo "Oji-sama..." !Suena espantoso!

- ¡Qué emoción! ¿Puedo ir a verlo? ¿Puedo? –pidió con ojitos ambarinos llenos de ansias-

- ¡Nada de eso! –dijo un molesto Inuyasha- Ahora esta con Rin, y además es mejor que no vayas.

- Pero oto-san…

- Oto-san tiene razón –afirmó Kagome dulcemente- Rin está muy emocionada ahora y será mejor darles tiempo, además es hora de almorzar. Tal vez más tarde Rin-chan te lleve a verlo.

- Ah… Qué lástima… -la familia se dirigió hacia su cabaña-

La pequeña Naomi tenía cierta fascinación con Sesshomaru, y a pesar de que no lo había visto muchas veces en su corta vida, se emocionaba cuando venía al pueblo e iba con Rin a verlo, aunque este no le prestara mucha atención. Muy para el disgusto de Inuyasha, quien siempre se quejaba del tema. Kagome encontraba eso igualmente divertido.

Después de compartir un ameno almuerzo, observar como Naomi jugaba alegremente con su padre, y luego la cena, la noche llegó. Los días en la época antigua sin duda alguna eran especialmente tranquilos, tal vez demasiado.

De pronto, Rin llegó cargando con una caja de madera, acompañada del viejo youkai verde. Un nuevo kimono, aunque su rostro se mostraba decepcionado.

- Rin-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

- Nada, Sesshomaru-sama y Jaken-sama no podrán quedarse hoy. Tienen que partir por un asunto muy importante, al parecer.

- ¡Uy, que niña más necia! Mi amo bonito tiene un asunto urgente que tratar en sus territorios. Mucho hizo con venir aquí.

- ¡Pero han pasado dos años, Jaken-sama…! ¿No cree que sea mucho tiempo?

- ¡Ustedes los humanos sí que son molestos, dos años no es nada! Aunque creo que tú eres la peor de todos. Deberías agradecer que el amo se tomara la molestia de venir aquí.

- ¡Jaken, ya deja de quejarte tanto! –lo regaño Inuyasha-

- ¿No veré a Sesshomaru-oji-sama? Que mala suerte… -suspiró Naomi-

- Inuyasha-sama –interrumpió Rin- Sesshomaru-sama quiere hablar con usted.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? Y lo más importante, ¿Hablar? –enfatizó Inuyasha desconfiado- Ese sujeto nunca habla… Más conversación tendríamos una piedra y yo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi amo querido? ¡Tonto han…!

- ¡Ya cállate, fastidias! –Inuyasha noqueó a Jaken de un solo golpe-

- Inuyasha, no seas abusivo. –dijo Kagome-

- En fin, ¿qué es lo que quiere "hablar" conmigo? Esto me suena raro…

- No dijo nada, solo dijo que lo llamara. –respondió Rin-

- Ah… No dijo nada de hablar.

- Pues no exactamente… Pero supongo que es para eso.

- ¡Keh! Seguramente quiere pelear… ¡Ja! Pero estoy preparado –acarició el mango de su inseparable Tessaiga-

- Inuyasha, por favor. Estoy segura que no peleará contigo. Mejor anda a ver qué necesita decirte, debe ser importante.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo, Oto-san? ¿Verdad que si? –inquirió Naomi-

- De ninguna manera, no sé qué es lo que pretende. Ustedes quédense aquí, por si algo extraño sucede.

- Eres un dramático, Inuyasha. –no importaba cuanto lo amara, nadie la exasperaba de esa manera-

Inuyasha salió dubitativo de la cabaña y se dirigió a las afueras del lugar, guiándose por el aroma indiscutible, y al mismo tiempo familiar, de su hermano. Menos de un minuto después lo encontró viendo hacia el horizonte, con la misma expresión fría e inexpresiva con la que lo conoció hacía casi 200 años, aunque ahora era más serena.

- Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, y eso es sumamente extraño. ¿No será que te sientes mal o algo así? –usar un tono burlista lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo-

Pasó un minuto y Sesshomaru seguía en silencio. Inuyasha encontraba eso desesperante.

- Si no me vas a decir nada, me largo.

- ¿Qué significa este lugar para ti, Inuyasha? –preguntó de repente el demonio-

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿A qué quieres llegar? ¿Quieres atacarnos?

- No seas estúpido.

Inuyasha estaba muy confundido. Sesshomaru no hablaba al menos que fuera para insultarlo o reprenderlo o cualquier asunto similar, algo como eso no se lo esperaba.

- Mi familia y mis amigos viven aquí. Yo vivo aquí. Esta aldea es mi hogar y significa mucho para mí.

Sesshomaru juzgo su respuesta por unos segundos. Sonaba sincera.

- Mantén esa idea.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Prepárate… Solo eso debes saber.

Inuyasha sintió expectación.

* * *

- Oye Jaken –preguntó Kagome una vez que el youkai recobró el conocimiento- ¿Qué asunto tiene que tratar Sesshomaru en el Oeste?

- Hay un demonio dragón que está causándole muchos problemas al amo, pero no es nada a su lado. Simplemente es un escurridizo.

- ¿Demonio dragón? ¿Algo así como Ryuukotsusei? Pero entonces sería muy fuerte.

- No tanto así. –dijo Jaken- Es más pequeño pero es peligroso y al parecer ha reunido un ejército muy grande de youkai. Estos últimos años ha estado rondando los terrenos del amo pero siempre escapa. Tiene mucho miedo de la Bakusaiga, lo cual es natural, claro. Es la espada más impresionante de todo el mundo, y solo podría ser de mi amo bonito, que estoy seguro que pondrá a ese sujeto como lazo de cochino muy pronto y…

- ¿Por eso no habían podido venir? –Interrumpió Rin, quien tenía a la pequeña Naomi durmiendo en su regazo-

- Exacto. Por eso te dije que no insistieras con reclamar, pero no hay mocosa más latosa y fastidiosa que tú en el planeta.

- Es extraño, no he sentido ninguna presencia irregular por los alrededores. –mencionó Kagome-

- Pues claro, tonta, si ataca el Oeste nada más. Aunque…

- ¿Aunque…?

- El amo piensa que está empezando a extenderse, y que ha obtenido más información así que no sería raro si llega por aquí.

- _"¿Será que Sesshomaru está advirtiéndole a Inuyasha?" _–pensó la sacerdotisa-

Unos minutos después, Inuyasha hizo acto de presencia en la cabaña, había una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

- Rin, creo que deberías ir a despedirte. Sesshomaru ya se va. –le dijo-

- Claro, vamos Jaken-sama. –Rin trató de levantar a la pequeña Naomi sin despertarla para dársela a Kagome, pero fue infructuoso- Lo lamento, Naomi-chan, te he despertado.

- Está bien –respondió adormilada- ¿A dónde vas, Rin-chan?

- Iré a despedirme de Sesshomaru-sama, Naomi-chan.

- ¡Yo quiero ir!, ¿Será que ahora si puedo, Oto-san?

- Eh… De acuerdo. Pero trata de mantenerte alejada, ¿sí?

- No seas paranoico, Inuyasha –reprendió Kagome-

- ¡Ni que el amo fuera tan malvado, tonto! ¡Córrele, Rin!

- De acuerdo, vamos Naomi-chan.

- ¿Oka-san? ¿Y también puedo quedarme a dormir con Rin-chan esta noche? –dijo la niña-

- Si a Rin-chan no le molesta, si puedes. –respondió su madre-

- ¡Claro que no me molesta! Con permiso, y buenas noches.

- ¡Buenas noches, Oka-san, Oto-san!

- ¡Buenas noches niñas, duerman bien, y salúdame a mi cuñado! –dijo Kagome efusiva-

- ¡Pero qué falta de respeto y educación! -Iba quejándose Jaken en el camino, mientras las demás lo obligaban a caminar.

Kagome volteó a ver a Inuyasha una vez que todos se fueron. Estaba sentado en su pose característica viendo hacia el fuego, abrazando al confiable colmillo.

- Inuyasha, ¿Qué sucedió?

Inuyasha guardó silencio unos minutos y luego miró a su esposa.

- Algo no anda bien, al parecer hay una nueva amenaza.

- ¿Cuál amenaza?

- No lo sé. Si te dije es más fácil sacarle información a una piedra que a Sesshomaru, y eso que él fue quien mando a llamarme. Ese sujeto es raro.

- ¿Pero qué te dijo? No creo que vengas preocupado si no te dijera nada.

- Ya te dije, no dijo mucho. En resumen, debemos prepararnos para alguna batalla.

- Jaken nos contó que hay un demonio dragón rondando las tierras de Sesshomaru desde hace un tiempo. Esa es la razón por la cual no había regresado estos años. También nos dijo que está organizando un ejército grande de monstruos. Ese debe ser el motivo del porque Sesshomaru te dijo eso.

- Esa debe ser la razón, aunque debo decir que en parte me alegra. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una buena batalla. Se ha vuelto un poco aburrido.

Kagome lo miró algo ofendida.

- ¿Aburrido? ¿Quieres decir que te aburres con nosotras?

- ¡No seas tonta! Hablo de una buena batalla. ¿O me vas a decir que no extrañas las aventuras que teníamos?

- No extraño dormir a la intemperie, eso te lo digo. Pero ya has dicho que te aburrimos, es bueno saberlo. –Kagome empezó a preparar el futón para poder dormir-

- ¡Kagome, no seas tonta! Pareces una niña malcriada.

En realidad, Kagome adoraba "molestarse" a propósito. Las reacciones de Inuyasha eran muy graciosas. Además buscaba una buena excusa para atraer la atención de su esposo. Si bien era cierto que el asunto del demonio dragón la preocupaba, las oportunidades de estar a solas con su esposo eran escasas. Debía aprovechar.

- ¡Oe! ¡No me ignores! –aún era un niño- ¡Kagome!

La susodicha se volteó y lo miró.

- Ya deberías dormir –le dijo- Te sientes muy aburrido, ¿cierto? Entonces creo que no hay nada más que hacer… esta noche –utilizó ese tono, el que sabía lo dejaría intrigado- Descansa. –y se volteó de nuevo, esperando resultados-

No transcurrió ni siquiera un minuto cuando sintió el aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello. Las respiraciones eran pesadas y calientes. Erizaba su piel.

- ¿Así que… nada que hacer? –Si había algo que Inuyasha no había perdido en estos años de matrimonio, era el deseo incontrolable que siempre sentía de hacerle el amor como si fuera la primera vez. A pesar de que las preocupaciones lo agobiaran, siempre las olvidaba.- De pronto, si me sentía aburrido… ¿No se te ocurre algo divertido…que hacer? –empezó a acariciar su espalda con las yemas de sus garras, dirigiéndose dentro de su haori, hasta llegar a su nuca, la sintió estremecer-

- Eh… Pues no lo sé… Tal vez tenga una idea. –ella se volteó y lo miró-

Sus orbes dorados e intensos la llenaban de excitación y calor. Sin duda alguna quería comérselo a besos, lo cual no tardó en hacer. El sabor de sus labios era mejor que la miel pura.

Las caricias de ambos eran interminables y en pocos segundos el traje de la rata de fuego y las ropas características de una miko volaron por los aires, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Kagome acariciaba la espalda de Inuyasha exhaustivamente, sintiendo el fulgurante pene de su esposo rozarse con su cuerpo, mientras este devoraba su cuello y descendía hasta llegar sus senos. Él tomó cada montículo y lo lamió lentamente. Muy lento, según ella. Besaba cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a sus rosados pezones. Frotando sus dientes, succionando y lamiendo cada parte, hasta dejarlo rojo y más sensible que nunca. Primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho…

Sus labios descendieron por su estómago, llenándolo de caricias, mientras ella se deleitaba con aquellas orejas tan particulares que tanto amaba. Era suyo, y ella… de nadie más que de él.

Kagome lo supo en ese momento…

La forma en que circulaba con besos su cintura…

La forma en que acariciaba sus muslos fervientemente…

La forma en que se deleitaba una y otra vez con su clítoris…

La forma en que ella se atrevió a estimular su imponente erección…

La forma en que él tomó finalmente cartas en el asunto y se preparó a introducirse en su interior…

Kagome solo lo sabía… Sabía que Inuyasha le haría el amor una y otra vez en aquella oscura y hermosa noche. Y sólo eso llenaba su interior de una felicidad infinita.

* * *

La oscuridad invadía aquella tienda improvisada.

- Señor, hemos preparado al ejército. Todo está listo para el ataque. ¿Hay alguna otra disposición que tenga para con nosotros?

El comandante guardaba silencio.

- Señor…

- ¿Sabes por qué mi familia odia a los Inuyoukai, cómo Sesshomaru y el hanyou que tiene por hermano?

El mononoke calló inicialmente en su ignorancia, luego replicó:

- Siempre ha habido conflictos de poder entre ambas familias, ¿no es así?

- Poder… ¿Y qué significa eso? –el comandante miraba una lanza yari perversa en sus manos, el único elemento que brillaba en el lugar-

El soldado no sabía bien como debía responder; el comandante era un youkai altamente impredecible, y volátil.

- Significa conseguir la supremacía extrema, mi señor. Es el camino que nos guía para conseguir un gran imperio. Por esa razón, los Inuyoukai deben ser eliminados, para que no se interpongan en ese camino.

- Y una vez que ese imperio se consiga… ¿qué? –preguntó insistentemente-

- Se… se reina con… firmeza. Señor.

El comandante se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de su tienda, seguido de su subordinado.

- ¿Firmeza…? –el youkai solo blandió su lanza para que la sangre del mononoke lo rodeara por completo, no murió inmediatamente, así que su señor se hincó a su lado- Es la respuesta más tonta que he escuchado… Pero como soy un ser amable, te aclararé la situación antes de que perezcas –hundió la lanza con sorna en el estómago del agobiado youkai- El poder no es un camino que te garantiza obtener un imperio. ¿Para qué gobernar a una población y ganarse el respeto de muchos, obligándolo a protegerlo y mantenerlo… firme?

El soldado gemía de dolor; sus entrañas abandonaban su cuerpo-.

- No hay nada de divertido en obtener algo que luego te generará preocupaciones. El poder sirve para divertirte… para ver como todo lo que te rodea se rinde a tus pies y sufre por tu… firmeza. –el mononoke gritó- Además, tu respuesta suena igual a las creencias de los tontos Inuyoukai y de mi estúpida familia, que solo piensan en dominar todo. –expresó con rabia- Pero yo arreglaré eso. Personalmente me encargaré que los últimos que quedan de su raza desaparezcan de este mundo, ya que no queda nadie de la mía. Así, podre divertirme.

El cuerpo finalmente explotó y cubrió de sangre todo el lugar, incluyendo al dragón, de apariencia humanoide. Se regocijó en el líquido en su cuerpo.

- Ah… El rojo es mi color favorito… Espléndido. –una risa maniática invadió el lugar, el comandante tomó su yari- Sesshomaru y su hermano hanyou se verán mejor cubiertos de rojo…

La sangre corría sobre su rostro… Imaginando a los herederos Inuyoukai bañados en sangre.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic, y esta vez debo agregar que a pesar de que la historia parece centrada en Inuyasha y Kagome, que lo será, quiero que siga un poco la temática de la serie, incluyendo a los demás personajes, para abarcar todas sus emociones. Sé que es raro que se incluyan elementos románticos y "tétricos" en el mismo capítulo, pero ni yo misma tengo una idea de adonde quiero llegar con la historia, aunque ya tengo una buena idea. Creo que he visto mucho "Game of Thrones" jejeje (Es que es una serie más que maravillosa).

Respecto a los nombres de Ayumi, Natsumi y Keichi, debido a que los hijos de Sango y Miroku no tienen nombres, eso asigné para este fic, y el de Naomi está inspirado en la madre de Kagome. (Me enteré de que ese es su nombre). Quería usar Izayoi tal y como lo hice en "Tsuki no Hikari", sin embargo, he notado que ya se ha usado en muchas historias, y pensé en utilizar uno diferente.

¡Cualquier comentario es altamente agradecido! De antemano, muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero sus opiniones en el "mini" lemon. ¡xD! ¡Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
